Avec les yeux du corbeau
by Choubidouwah
Summary: "Le jour où Maîtresse m'a sauvé signa la fin de ma liberté." "Je l'aime, oui, mais elle a ses petites manies, comme tout le monde, quoi..." "Je n'ai jamais aimé être un humain. Je l'ai apprécié, oui, mais jamais aimé." Après un film du point de vue de la méchante, pourquoi pas un récit du point de vue du serviteur? Redécouvrez des scènes de "Maléfique" avec les yeux du corbeau.


**Bonjooour ! :)**

**Alors oui, une autre fanfic alors que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas continué celle sur Jack Frost. Oups... Il faut me pardonner, parce que ces temps-ci je suis tombée dans un autre "fandom", celui du film "Maléfique" de Disney. Et plus précisément Diaval. Héhé :) J'ai adoré le film, je l'ai écouté deux fois en 3 jours. La Lande, non mais, la Lande ! Le paradis.**

**Bref. Mon intention au début était de faire un One Shot sur le point de vue de Diaval sur l'histoire. Mais au bout de seulement une heure, j'avais déjà 800 mots d'écrits et je n'étais qu'au début. Alors j'ai décidé d'en faire plusieurs chapitres, chacun racontant tel et tel moment du film. **

**Vous ne trouverez pas grand chose de nouveau. Je veux dire, c'est la même histoire, alors forcément vous n'allez pas être perdus du tout. Mais c'est un différent point de vue et, par conséquent, vous allez recevoir de l'info inédite (venant de moi, qui ne suis pas celle qui a écrit le film, mais bon... Du moins, vous allez voir ce que je croyais qui se passait dans la tête de Diaval). **

**J'en profite tout de suite pour faire le disclaimer habituel: _Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Disney._ Je ne suis qu'une fille un peu folle de ce film qui veut apporter son point de vue. Voilà. :)**

**Ceci va être une sorte de prologue. Assez court. Du genre mise en bouche. Moi même je ne trouve pas que ce passage est extraordinaire, mais on va faire avec XD Dites vous que le vrai stuff arrive bientôt ;)**

**Et c'est parti :)**

* * *

Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais aimé être un humain. Ne pas pouvoir voler et sentir le vent caresser mes plumes, c'est presque insupportable. La seule chose bien que j'ai trouvée dans ma forme humaine, c'est le fait de pouvoir parler. Autrefois, lorsque j'étais Diaval le corbeau – et non Diaval le loup, ou Diaval le cheval, ou Diaval le dragon, ou quoi que ce soit –, j'ai déjà essayé de parler. D'imiter les sons étranges qu'émettaient ces créatures sans ailes. Sans surprise, ça n'a jamais été un franc succès. À l'époque, je n'en faisais pas de cas, de ne pas pouvoir parler. Parce que je ne savais simplement pas ce que c'était... Mais maintenant que j'ai expérimenté la parole, je trouve ça merveilleux. De pouvoir communiquer si aisément, avec toute cette variété de vocabulaire et tout, ça m'a réellement plu, je l'avoue sans honte. Seulement, le fait que Maîtresse me change à nouveau en corbeau au moindre mot indésirable de ma part ne m'a pas beaucoup permis de profiter de ce don. C'était une habitude assez énervante de sa part, si vous voulez mon avis. N'allez pas croire que je ne l'aime pas. Je l'aime, oui, mais elle a ses petites manies, comme tout le monde, quoi...

Je n'ai jamais aimé être un humain. Je l'ai apprécié, oui, mais jamais _aimé_.

Le jour où Maîtresse m'a sauvé la vie, alors que j'étais pris au piège par cet imbécile de fermier qui voulait me rouer de coups, signa la fin de ma liberté. Vous allez me dire : « oui, mais c'est bien toi qui l'a voulu, hein, stupide oiseau. » Premièrement, je ne suis plus un oiseau à proprement parler. Je ne suis plus rien... ou plutôt, je suis tout. Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas compris sur le coup la portée de mes paroles. Et puis, c'est elle qui les a interprétées différemment. Est-ce que c'était mon rêve, à moi, de changer de forme à toutes les deux secondes contre ma volonté ?

* * *

**Je vous l'avais dit, que c'était court.  
**

**En passant, hors-sujet, si par hasard vous lisez ceci et vous avez déjà lu ma fanfic du Réveil des Gardiens, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis si longtemps. Je suis dans une réelle panne d'inspiration, encore pire que toutes les autres. Aussi, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écouté le film ni écouté de vidéo sur Jack Frost ni rien de tout ça, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas autant de motivation. Je vais continuer, c'est sûr, mais il va falloir être patients...**

**Dooooonc. Voilà :) Si par hasard ce que j'ai écrit vous a plu (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à commenter. N'oubliez pas, ce n'était qu'un prologue un peu mauvais... Le reste arrivera vite, en tout cas, plus vite que les chapitres de mon autre fanfic :P**

**Je vous embrasse très fort, vous qui avez pris la peine de me lire !**


End file.
